GalNet/3303/May
04 MAY Galactic News: Terrorist Salomé Killed Imperial despatches have confirmed that Commander Salomé, also known as Kahina Tijani Loren, was killed in the Arumclaw system on the 29th of April by a bounty hunter known as ‘Besieger’. Salomé was escorted by several heavily armed vessels, but her Imperial Clipper ‘Seven Veils’ was nevertheless destroyed by weapons fire. Three commanders were seen fleeing Arumclaw shortly afterwards. Surveillance reports indicate that Salomé’s co-conspirators – Raan Corsen, Tsu Annabelle Singh and Yuri Nakamura – remain at large. Moments after Salomé’s destruction was confirmed, a transmission was detected in the Teorge system, leading to the discovery of a series of logs. The logs, which apparently date from 3275, contain nebulous assertions regarding a scheme from an unidentified super organisation to manipulate the Empire, Federation and Alliance. A number of factions tried to defend Salomé and her allies as they travelled from 46 Eridani to the core systems. Imperial intelligence is reportedly trying to identify the factions that supported the conspirators, but anecdotal reports indicate that many have already fallen into disarray in the wake of Salomé’s death. “She was a force of evil who attempted to sow the seeds of conflict among those who strive for peace,” said Princess Aisling Duval. “Her warmongering is at an end, and the galaxy is now a safer place. It’s just a shame that so many innocent lives were lost before she was brought down.” Admiral Denton Patreus refused to address claims that the bounty hunter was in his employ, saying only, “Let that be an end to this sorry affair”. 05 MAY Galactic News: Sitakapan Expeditionary Forces Campaign Concludes A spokesperson for the Sitakapan Expeditionary Forces has announced that the group’s appeal for military-grade weapons and chemicals has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community, resulting in a massive influx of deliveries to Russell Hub, the organisation’s base of operations. The Sitakapan Expeditionary Forces have extended their gratitude to those who supported the campaign. Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Russell Hub in the Sitakapa system. Galactic News: Order Restored in Cartoq The Cartoq Purple Major Organisation has announced that its campaign to clear the Cartoq system of agitators has been a success. Hundreds of pilots responded to the appeal, taking to their ships to eliminate the criminals operating in the system. Authorities in the Cartoq system have extended their gratitude to those who participated in the operation. Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Avdeyev Settlement in the Cartoq system. Community Goal: The Colonia Expansion The sixth Colonia migration appeal has now begun, giving the galaxy’s minor factions an opportunity to establish a permanent presence in the Colonia Nebula. A spokesperson for the council reminded the public of the migration process: “Pilots who to want to earn a migration visa for their chosen organisation should deliver the requested commodity to Jaques Station.” “At the end of the campaign, the ten factions that have made the largest contribution will earn the right to settle in one of the systems we have targeted for colonisation. A new planetary outpost will be constructed in the system for each organisation’s use.” The campaign begins on the 4th of May 3303 and will run for four weeks. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Community Goal: Alliance Outpost Campaign The Alliance has announced plans to construct a new outpost in the California Nebula and placed an open order for construction materials. An Alliance spokesperson outlined the nature of the initiative: “With the Federation and the Empire mired in hostility, it falls to the Alliance to pursue a more exploratory agenda. This new outpost will further that agenda by supporting our ongoing research in the California Nebula.” “The Turner Research Group has generously offered to support this initiative, allowing us to reward pilots who deliver Geological Equipment, Micro-Weave Cooling Hoses, Building Fabricators and Energy Grid Assemblies to our base of operations at Darwin Research Facility in the California Sector BV-Y c7 system.” The campaign begins on the 4th of May 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Galactic News: Fifth Colonia Appeal Concludes The fifth Colonia Council migration appeal has come to an end. Hundreds of organisations took part in the campaign, delivering huge quantities of material to Jaques Station in the hope of earning a place in the Colonia Nebula. The Council is now processing the deliveries to confirm exactly how much has been delivered. Once the process is complete, the Council will contact the organisations that made the largest contribution, and start work on their new outposts. 12 MAY Galactic News: Alliance Campaign Concludes A spokesperson for the Alliance has announced that its appeal for construction materials has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Hundreds of pilots responded to the appeal, resulting in a massive influx of deliveries to Darwin Research Facility in the California Sector BV-Y c7 system. As the campaign drew to a close, the Alliance released a brief statement: “Without the support of the galactic community it would have taken months to amass these materials, but now we are in a position to start work straight away. Those who supported this campaign have our sincerest gratitude.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Darwin Research Facility in the California Sector BV-Y c7 system. Community Goal: Canonn Launches Campaign The Canonn Interstellar Research Group has announced plans to construct a new deep-space research vessel to support its mission of apolitical collaborative research. The purpose of the ship – which will be called the Gnosis – is to aid explorers and scientists from various fields, and to provide facilities for pilots conducting scientific research in deep space. The LTT 377 Allied Co, on behalf of the Canonn, has placed an open order for indium, computer components and tea, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver these commodities to Zoline Port in the LTT 377 system. The organisation has also launched a bounty hunting campaign to protect traders travelling to Zoline Port. Dr Arcanonn, head of Canonn, released the following statement: “The need for such a resource is undeniable, and I hope it will fulfil the needs of both the scientific community and the wider galactic society.” The campaign begins on the 11th May 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 13 MAY Galactic News: Canonn Campaign Extended The appeal from the Canonn Interstellar Research Group for materials for a new research vessel has received an unprecedented level of support. The organisation has therefore decided to extend its original targets. A spokesperson for the organisation released the following statement: “The level of support from the galactic community is truly amazing. We have therefore decided to add new cash tiers to our campaign so we can bolster the ship’s specifications, and amass a quantity of material for the scientific voyages the Gnosis has been designed for.” “This also gives more of the community an opportunity to contribute to this historic campaign.” 19 MAY Galactic News: Canonn Campaign Concludes A spokesperson for the Canonn Interstellar Research Group has announced that its appeal for indium, computer components and tea has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community, resulting in a massive influx of deliveries to Zoline Port. The campaign also received the support of hundreds of combat pilots, who protected traders contributing commodities to the campaign. Construction of the deep-space research vessel Gnosis is now underway. The organisation’s leaders have extended their gratitude to those who supported the campaign. Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Zoline Port in the LTT 377 system. Community Goal: Zeus Bureau Appeal A press release from the Zeus Bureau, an organisation based in Zeus, has revealed that the system will soon host a gathering of some of the galaxy's most influential people. Figures from the worlds of politics, commerce and culture are scheduled to convene at KatherineB for what is promised to be "an event of unparalleled opulence". With the event scheduled to take place next week, the Zeus Bureau has placed an open order for a range of luxury goods, promising to reward those who deliver these commodities to KatherineB in the Zeus system. A spokesperson for the organisation released a brief statement: "Some of the most powerful people in the galaxy will attend this event, so it is of the utmost importance that our guests want for nothing. We have therefore placed open orders for Giant Irukama Snails, Kamitra Cigars and Lavian Brandy. We are confident that, with the support of the galactic community, we can create a truly memorable event." The appeal begins on 18th of May 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Community Goal: Trouble in Colonia Recent reports indicate that a number of unauthorised outposts have been detected in the Eol Prou Lw-L C8-215 system. A spokesperson for the Colonia Council confirmed that these outposts are currently occupied by group of agitators, which have already begun targeting pilots in the system. The Colonia region is a popular emigration destination, but entry is carefully controlled by the system’s governing body, the Colonia Council. Evidently, the system’s latest residents are unconcerned with the Council’s processes. With the Colonia community still at an early stage and lacking a comprehensive security force, it is relying on the galaxy's independent combat pilots for military support. The Junkyard Dogs has placed a kill order on all wanted ships operating in Eol Prou Lw-L C8-215, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver bounty vouchers to Tolagarf's Junkjard. The campaign begins on 18th of May 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 20 MAY Galactic News: Reports Surface of Mysterious Attacks Reports have surfaced of mysterious attacks in the Maia system, where eyewitnesses claim to have found the remains of a number of Federal vessels. According to reports, the damage to the ships’ hulls was not consistent with any known form of weaponry. Furthermore, several observers claim to have seen the so-called unknown ships at the wreckage sites. Attempts to intercept the ships were unsuccessful. Chief of Federal Security Admiral Aden Tanner, who is understood to be investigating the mysterious ships, addressed the reports: “These claims are certainly troubling, but I would remind you their veracity has not yet been verified, and I would urge the public to remain calm. Rest assured that we are investigating the matter.” 21 MAY Galactic News: Halsey Stages Anti-War Protest Former Federal president Jasmina Halsey held a public demonstration in the Alioth system yesterday in protest of the ongoing conflict between the Empire and the Federation. More than 30,000 people attended the event, which lasted for several hours and occupied one of the main public plazas in Nerah City on Argent’s Claim. A number of high-profile speakers and activists addressed the crowd, although Alliance Prime Minister Edmund Mahon was notable by his absence. Political commentators were quick to point out, however, that the demonstration could not have taken place without his foreknowledge, if not his explicit approval. In an address to the crowd, Halsey said: “As a 20th Century historian once wrote, ‘The underlying reason for war is always economic.’ This conflict has nothing to do with freedom or liberation – it is about resources. And I believe enough people have died to line the pockets of already wealthy individuals in the Federation and the Empire.” “I speak now directly to President Zachary Hudson and Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval: It is not too late for you to listen to reason.” Neither the Empire nor the Federation elected to respond to Halsey’s statement. 25 MAY Galactic News: The Gnosis Takes Flight Over the past few days, news feeds in the Varati system have provided extensive coverage of the maiden voyage of the Gnosis, a scientific-research vessel commissioned by the Canonn Interstellar Research Group. The state-of-the art ship is the result of a community initiative that saw the public contribute huge quantities of material. In fact, the response from the galactic community was so positive that construction was completed ahead of schedule. The ship has now taken up position in orbit around Varati A6, and has already begun welcoming visitors and dignitaries from the core systems. 26 MAY Community Goal: Superpower Expansion In recent weeks, both the Empire and the Federation have accelerated their expansion plans in the Maia and Merope systems, deploying dozens of ships and establishing a number of outposts. The latest phase of these campaigns will see both superpowers constructing bases in the Pleiades region. The Empire has authorised the Merope Expeditionary Fleet to coordinate its campaign, while the Pleiades Resource Enterprise has agreed to oversee the Federal appeal. Both organisations have placed open orders for construction materials, promising to reward pilots who deliver tantalum, building fabricators and thermal cooling units to their respective bases of operation – PRE Logistics Support Gamma for the Federal campaign and Moni's Hub for the Imperial initiative. Both campaigns begin on the 25th of May and will run for one week. If either the Empire or the Federation meets its targets earlier than planned, its campaign will end immediately. Galactic News: Order Restored in Colonia A spokesperson for the Colonia Council has announced that the agitators causing discord in the Eol Prou Lw-L C8-215 system have been eliminated. Hundreds of pilots supported the operation, taking to their ships to tackle the criminals that had taken root in system. The Junkyard Dogs have also confirmed that security personnel have been stationed at the agitators’ outposts to prevent reoccupation. As the campaign drew to a close, a spokesperson for the Junkyard Dogs released a statement: “Colonia is more than just a system – it is a symbol. It cannot be allowed to fall into a quagmire of criminality and corruption like so many of the core systems. It must be protected. The pilots who purged Eol Prou Lw-L C8-215 of the criminals infesting it have our everlasting gratitude.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Tolagarf's Junkjard. Galactic News: Zeus Bureau Appeal Concludes A spokesperson for the Zeus Bureau has announced that its appeal for luxury goods has reached a successful conclusion. Hundreds of tonnes of commodities were delivered to KatherineB over the week, following an enthusiastic response from the galactic community. As the initiative drew to a close, the organisation released a statement: “Every pilot who responded to our appeal has our sincerest gratitude. Thanks to you, the event was an unalloyed triumph.” Reports indicate that the event’s success has already had a positive impact on the economy of Zeus, as evidenced by the fact that The Midas, a Wells-class carrier, has relocated to the system. It is hoped that the vessel will remain in the region to serve as a commercial hub. Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from KatherineB in the Zeus system. Category:GalNet